


Break

by neraf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance?, friendship?, i don't know you tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraf/pseuds/neraf
Summary: Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is terrible at making friends. So he helps out a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If it's garbage don't tell me I'm sensitive and like to live in ignorance. Thanks.

 “Just leave him alone.” Iwaizumi said. He and Oikawa watched as Nekoma’s volleyball team entered the Seijoh gym and situated themselves on the other side. Oikawa’s eyes were trained on their setter and Iwaizumi recognized the look. It was the look of Oikawa’s garbage personality.

 “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” Oikawa replied. A vein in Iwaizumi’s neck bulged and he exclaimed his indignance, which normally would have left Oikawa feeling satisfied, but not today. No, today he was feeling... _inspired,_ up to the challenge that only presented itself once in a blue moon. He was determined to thoroughly annoy--no _defeat_ Kozume Kenma. And a challenge it was--in fact, Oikawa has never managed it.

 Not that he’s had many chances, he would argue. Aoba Jousai and Nekoma rarely had practice matches. The first time they had met, Oikawa had attempted to annoy Kenma by calling him by his first name, a tried and true tactic that worked wonders on Karasuno. Unfortunately, and to his utter embarrassment, Oikawa learned that not only did Kenma _prefer_ to be called by his first name, but that the whole team of Nekoma called by either his first name or _Pudding Head_. He had been outdone by a whole team. Oikawa shook off the memory. 

 Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa’s... _fascination_ with the Nekoma setter was strange as hell. The rest of the team passed it off as some kind of setter rivalry, but Iwaizumi knew this was quite different than competition. No, Oikawa had something personal against the Nekoma setter. Though knowing Oikawa, it was probably all in his own head, likely insignificant, and most definitely one-sided. _He’s such an idiot_. The teams mingled a bit before the practice match and Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa walked up to Kenma.

 “Yo Kenma.” Oikawa had given up on nicknames. Kenma nodded in greeting, but kept his head tilted downward. 

 “We’ve gotten pretty good. We’ll _probably_ win today.” Try some aggression. Test the waters. Maybe rile up that competitive spirit.

 “Probably.” Oikawa mentally facepalmed. Why did he even try, it’s never worked before. Did Kenma even have a sense of competition? He has to remind himself, this is Kenma, not some easily-wound-up-competitive-child, like Karasuno’s Chibi-chan.

 “You don’t mean that.” He figures as long as Kenma is speaking, he’s getting somewhere.

 Kenma frowns slightly. Sure he doesn’t actually think his team would lose, but it was so much easier to just agree. 

 “No,” Kenma says as he looks up at Oikawa. Oikawa sees Kenma‘s gold, somewhat feline-like eyes and is reminded that Kenma can be, well, dangerous. At least on the court. All too soon, Kenma drops his chin again.Oikawa waits for the follow-up, an explanation, or just any indication that the conversation is not over, and finds nothing.

 “If you’re going to hit something, hit it until it breaks.” Oikawa whispers.

 Kenma visibly shifts his weight back. His eyes glance behind Oikawa’s shoulder and after a few seconds, Oikawa feels the firm hand of Kuroo Tetsurou on his shoulder.

 “Are you bothering our Kenma?” Kuroo asks, his voice indicating nothing of his emotions. Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was annoyed, concerned, or indifferent. It didn’t matter, Kuroo was quite easy. 

 “ _Tetsurou,_ are you Kenma’s keeper? I was just giving your dear Pudding Head some friendly advice, you guys need it after all. ” Kuroo nearly barfed. 

 “Don’t call me that! And Kenma doesn’t need your shitty advice!” Kuroo placed a hand on Kenma’s back and led him back to Nekoma’s side of the gym, mumbling about “bad influences” and “underhanded tactics”. 

 Oikawa watches Kuroo’s hand as retreat, feeling something tingle up his spine, through his neck and settle somewhere in back of his head. Kenma had always seemed so untouchable, and yet Kuroo’s palm and forearm was pressing on Kenma’s back so casually, firmly enough to create an indent in Kenma’s jersey. For perhaps the first time in his life, Oikawa Tooru felt awe.

 

 

The game had been close, but Seijoh had lost. Oikawa was frustrated, not ‘cause every one of his serves had been returned, which would have been infuriating if it weren’t for the obvious skill and practice of Nekoma’s receives, but the fact that the game had ended on a dump shot by Kenma. It had been so bold, on a match point of a close game, that Oikawa was equal parts peeved and impressed. So basically his usual sentiments regarding Kenma. 

He finds Kenma alone after the match, playing some video game while leaning against a wall by a corner as he waits for the rest of his team to finish up in the locker rooms.

 “You read me.” Oikawa says, plain. He feels defeated, as usual when it came to Kenma. Kenma nods. Oikawa watches as Kenma continues to play his game. 

 “Can’t you look a bit more happy about winning?” Oikawa grumbled. Kenma pauses his game and faces him, even lifting his head.

“Why me?” he said, quiet.

 “Huh?” Kenma was asking him a _question_?

 “You give me so much...” Kenma seemed to struggle with the word but pushed through it, “attention.” The word sounds strange in Kenma’s voice. Oikawa stares at Kenma blankly. This is the first time Kenma’s spoken so many words to him.

 “Iwaizumi-san said---said you were trying to befriend me.” Kenma’s voice is not quite as calm, nor as calming, as usual. 

 “I-I am?” Oikawa hadn’t thought so, but how did he make friends anyway? If Hajime thought he was trying to befriend Kenma then it must be true...there was no one that knew Oikawa better, not even himself. And Oikawa trusts Hajime. 

 Oikawa watches, intrigued, as Kenma’s face gradually turns a few shades warmer. Kenma’s eyes had focused to the right, where Oikawa knew there was nothing but a wall. _Oh_. Oikawa was at a loss for words. He hadn’t considered--hadn’t even been aware, of how his behavior might have appeared to Kenma. Oikawa Tooru never approached people. In fact, not even when he--

 “Either th-that or you’re trying to c-court me.” Kenma’s words shook. What little mind Oikawa had left leaves him. He isn’t sure what he was trying to do. His ears ring. 

 “Oh.” Oikawa can still do nothing but stare. Stare as Kenma turns his pink face to the right, apparently resolved to memorize every aspect of the gym’s corner. Kenma is obviously uncomfortable. So where is the smug triumph and victorious satisfaction of having gotten underneath someone’s skin? Right now, Oikawa feels awkward and well, embarrassed. The silence continues for a few more moments, as Oikawa feels heat spread up his neck from his chest and onto his cheeks. Finally, with a blush hot underneath his eyes, he gives in.

 "Uh, okay.” Kenma doesn’t change his posture. Nevertheless, Oikawa sees the movement as Kenma’s eyes did a quick suicide to Oikawa’s face, and back to the wall.

 “Iwa-chan, he’s, uh, not wrong.” Oikawa grinds the words out, even in this supremely awkward situation, he refuses to admit that Iwa-chan was right. Kenma turns his face towards Oikawa and his eyes widen. The corners of his lips tug upwards.

 Oikawa had not thought it possible, but his face grows even hotter. He knows Kenma is going to ask. _What Is Iwa-chan not wrong about?_ _Which?_

 But as always, he’s wrong about Kenma. 

 Instead, Kenma holds his console in his left hand and with his right, lifts a phone out of his pocket and starts _texting_. Oikawa is horrified, until he feels a familiar vibration in his back pocket. _No way. Oh, Hajime. Hajime is an angel._  

Oikawa is still stupefied as Kenma reaches his hand out, almost as if he were going to touch--but then drops it as Kuroo’s laughter rings from the entrance of the locker rooms. Kenma shoots Oikawa a look, it looks almost apologetic, and when he returns to his game, Oikawa finally gives into the urge he had been suppressing for this whole conversation and  _ runs _ , phone burning in his pocket. 

“Oi Kenma, you’re really smashing those buttons today...whoa seriously you might break something!”


End file.
